Brandon Lafayette the Lucario
Brandon Lafayette is a 13 year old Lucario and the main character in the story 'Shades of Blue'. He currently lives in the New York City Base (Also known as the Statue of Liberty Base) with Kevin the Totodile and Liam the Jolteon. CREATOR LINK (DEVIANTART): ☀https://planetgiga.deviantart.com Biography Brandon Lafayette was born in Queens, New York on August 2000. He was raised by his aunt Maria, as both his parents had died in a supposed train accident. His early years were uneventful; but he was good in writing during his early school years and received many awards for his writing. He wasn't that social, having only two friends, Eugene and Derek, became his true friend through his elementary school years. It wasn't really hard to tell Eugene and Derek apart as Eugene was socially awkward and picked on by his classmates, while Dave was wealthy but placed in public school as a punishment by his parents due to his years of bullying. Their friendship lasted up to their entry to Bolt Middle School where Brandon and Derek ended up in the same class, while Eugene was assigned to a different school. In the year 2013, Brandon began to grow black fur on his hands at school until his arms transformed into those of a Lucario. He was rescued by Evan the Arcanine and Cole the Luxray, with the help of their Luxor: a vehicle that was capable of flying. This is where he is introduced to the world of Pokeumans, the nearest base located under the Statue of Liberty. There he meets the second-in-command: Dr. Quinn the Alakazam. Once he is fully transformed into a Lucario, it is revealed that he was also infected by a deadly substance called Real Blood, capable of killing the host in a few years, and the first symptoms included not being able to use the host's Pokemon powers. This was also caused due to the fact that his parents never really died in an accident, but rather assassinated by his own uncle: Leno the Infernape, in a science experiment gone wrong that killed Brandon's father instantly along with the rest of the science team, while his pregnant mother died of the Real Blood exposure right after Brandon was officially born. Leno Lafayette has gone into hiding along with his partner-in-crime, Dr. Issac Reinhart, presumably taking over the Queens PKE base located in Flushing Meadow Park. Since then Brandon, despite the protests of his fellow Pokeuman companions, secretly plots the downfall of his uncle. Physical Description In his human form, Brandon is 5’7, skinny, pale skinned, and freckled on his neck. He wears a blue and black jacket that is always kept in an immaculate condition, due to it being one of the only articles of clothing he managed to take from his human home. His eyes are a dark brown and his black hair is always untidy despite attempts to comb it and he wears a pair of green, squared glasses that are almost always dirty. Personality After his transformation into a Lucario, Brandon evolved into a slightly better self-esteemed person. He still blames Mew for much of the disasters in his life as well as ruining the life goals he had planned for most of his human life. He is often compared to a much more famous Lucario, Brandon Chan of Long Island, thus inviting unwanted envy and hatred from others. Despite his rough exterior, he has a kind heart and is loyal to those who respect him. His personality changes drastically when in a good mood, or in dire situations, becoming caring and much more confident. Move Set * Bone Rush * Aura Sphere * Extreme Speed * Force Palm Trivia * Brandon Lafayette name is the same as his creator’s. * Brandon, the creator, claims that “60% of Brandon Lafayette 's personality is similar to his creator” and that “the main thing that isn't the same is his rude personality.” * Brandon Lafayette is aware of the existence of Brandon Chan and is irritated by comparison between them. He is often called 'Chan' by his classmates. * Brandon, both the author and the character, is a lefty. * Brandon adores the singer Lana del Rey and hopes to meet her someday. * Brandon was actually meant to be a secondary character in "Shades of Blue" as the brother of the protagonist. The author claims the original main character was to be a Greninja. * Original storyboards have Brandon escaping from the PKE agent in Chapter 1 and living in the deserted streets of Queens for a few days before being captured by other PKE agents. Category:Pokeuman Category:Lucario Category:Pokemon Category:Fanfiction Category:Transformation